


Reschedule

by Kurapiika



Category: Hunter X Hunter, hxh
Genre: Idol AU, M/M, kurapika is an idol and leorio is his manager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 05:18:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3196796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurapiika/pseuds/Kurapiika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We’ll see who’s going to be ‘gross and sweaty’ now, huh?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reschedule

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS MY SECOND TIME WRITING NSFW EVER OH GOD IM NOT GOOD AT WRITING ABOUT THE SCHLONGS!! IM SORRY

“Kurapika! Get off me you’re sweaty and gross!”

You try to push your boyfriend off of you but are horribly unsuccessful. He had just finished practicing one of the many dance routines he needed to know for the upcoming concert. He only groans in response to your squirming. He rolls over in your lap to look up and face you.

“I’m tired just let me rest shhhh. I’ve been practicing for the past three hours. I’d shower but I have to get another two hours in.”

You truly sympathize for Kurapika. He does a lot of work and being his manager, you see all of it. You try to help him out by fixing his schedule to where he wont overwork himself.

“I know, I know but that doesn’t excuse the fact that you’re gross right now. Go lay somewhere else you’re all sticky!”

You make a sound of disgust, which only ticks him off. He sighs and gets up off your lap.

“You’re too cruel, Leorio. I’m really tired though I’m going to cut practice short today and take a shower, I know a few dances by heart now. Ill be fine.”

You know how tired he is so you really don’t want to tell him about the interview he has in a few hours. Maybe you could cancel it? He doesn’t like when you don’t consult him about changing plans though, so you figure you’ll bring it up after his shower.

After about twenty minutes, he comes out of the bathroom with his towel wrapped loosely around his waist. Which reminds you of how long it’s been since you’ve both done anything. Work has taken up so much time out of your days so it’s difficult to spend any quality time together. That is, aside from sleeping but even then you both fall asleep immediately because of how exhausted you two are.

The last time you had done anything was quite the risk. It was a quickie before a concert in the dressing room but you swear that Kurapika’s performance improved that night. You tried to convince him that it should be a routine thing but that resulted in you being slapped.

You snap back to reality as Kurapika reassumes his position straddling your lap. You figure now would be the best time to tell him about the interview, hoping that he’ll be too tired to go.

“Hey, in about three hours you have an interview. I can try to cancel it if you’re not up for it. You gotta let me know now though. I doubt they’ll be too inconvenienced since it’s just a recording, it’s airing next week so there’s time.”

He stretches his arms into the air and brings them down to wrap around your neck.

“Mm sounds good. Just move it to Tuesday.”

“No problem.”

You nod and take our your phone from your pocket.

“You’re the best.”

As you begin to dial the number, he removes his hand from around your neck and gently slides it down your chest until it ends up at your crotch. You already know where this is going.

“Kurapika, no. Just wait like five minutes I need to make this call.”

He ignores you and begins palming your already semi-hard dick. You couldn’t help it. He only had a small towel on that was barely covering anything and besides it had been a long time since you’ve gotten any action. He looks up at you and grins. It’s the same grin he always gives when he’s about to do something you wont like.

“This is payback for not letting me lay on you earlier. We’ll see who’s going to be ‘gross and sweaty’ now, huh?”

You figure you could always just call later so you move to place your phone on the table. As you let go of the phone Kurapika stops moving his hand.

“Call them.”

“I can’t call them while you’re doing this! What if something slips?”

You’re bewildered that he’d even suggest such risky behavior. Though at the same time it does turn you on, so you eventually oblige and pick up the cellphone once again.

As you begin to redial, his hand begins to move again.

“Fuck…Kurapika this is going to be so difficult.”

The person on the other end picks up only after a few rings. You try to calm yourself down as much as possible before speaking.

“H-Hello, this is Leorio Paradinight. Yes, Kurapika’s manager.”

The worker tells you that he’ll put you on hold as he gets his boss.

Kurapika takes this as an invitation to remove his hand and position himself more comfortably on your lap. The previous rubbing is now replaced by his crotch grinding against your own. 

The towel is still around his waist though its slowly sliding down his hips. You lower your free hand to run down his back and slide under the towel. Placing your hand firmly on his ass, you pull him in closer. You move your hips up to meet the rhythm the other has set and gain a moan from him.

“A-ah, Leorio…”

As he quickens his pace, someone clears their throat on the other end of the line.

“Hello, Mr. Paradinight. I hear you have something to discuss? Is it pertaining to the interview with Kurapika?”

“Yes, yes it is.”

You pause as Kurapika works on unbuttoning your pants. He pats your thigh to let you know that you need to move your hips up so he can pull your pants down.

“We- we’d like to reschedule the interview. You see, Kurapik-aah”

You realize what you’ve just done and slap your hand over your mouth, giving the other a panicked look.

“He’s feeling a bit under the weather. I was told this interview would air in the next week, is there any other day we may come in?”

Kurapika slides his hand under the band of your boxers and you grab his wrist to stop him. You aren’t too surprised when he ignores you again and swats your hand away. He pulls down your boxers to release your aching hard dick. Wrapping his hand around your length, he gives a few slow pumps before quickening the pace.

You can’t help but let another groan pass your lips.

“Is everything alright on your end?”

The mans voice reminds you that you’re currently on the phone and need to end the conversation as fast as possible.

“Everything is fine! As I said, Kurapika is very tired. He’s sleeping right now.”

You glance at Kurapika who’s looking at you skeptically now.

“You must be hearing him snore.”

He gasps and stops all movement together.

“I do no-“

You remove your free hand from his backside and place it over his mouth as fast as possible. Once he gets the idea, you bring a finger to your lips to quiet him.

The man tells you that the interview can be rescheduled to Tuesday evening and you hang up. Tossing the phone aside, you’re more than ready to finish what had been started.

However, Kurapika is still shocked from what you said.

“You told him I snore? Now everyone’s going to think that!”

“’Think’? You do snore, though it is rather cute. Now can we finish this?”

He looks frustrated but accepts that it was only said to keep the managers curiosity at bay.

“Fine. Where’s the lube? I don’t want to spit in my hand.”

You reach over and pull open the top drawer of the table beside your couch. As you take out the small bottle, Kurapika works on removing the towel around his waist.

You hand him the bottle and he pops it open.

He squeezes some of the clear liquid out onto his palm and positions his hips so he could easily take both your and his own length in his hand. He attempts to move his hand but struggles keeping it wrapped around both of you. It’s amusing to watch but quite frankly, you’d like to get off so you’ll have to step in.

“Your hand is too small, let me do it.”

You push aside his hand and replace it with your own.

Kurapika arches his back and pushes his hips up to match the pace of your hand.

“Nng… it’s been too long. L-Leorio faster, move faster!”

You begin to move your hand quicker and you know you’re not going to last for much longer. From the looks of it, neither will Kurapika.

He leans forward and starts to kiss whatever skin is revealed in your button up. His hands are clenching your shirt and you think if he squeezes any more tightly, he might just break off a button.

You take his face in your free hand and guide it towards your own, bringing your lips together. He swipes his tongue across your lower lip to initiate a deeper kiss. Your tongues move against one another exploring each other’s mouths.

He’s the first to break the kiss and through heavy panting he warns you that he is about to cum.

With a cry of your name, he thrust his hips up into your hand and came. Hearing his moans pushed you over the edge and you followed suit shortly after.

You both lay there breathing heavily trying to regain composure.

“We need to do this more often..”

The only response you get is a small nod and soon Kurapika’s breathing regulates and you notice he’s fast asleep.


End file.
